


A Tough Thing, Love

by AlexConrad737



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexConrad737/pseuds/AlexConrad737
Summary: Oswald had loved Jim since the moment he saw him. It takes Jim much longer to realize, but by then will it be too late? Oswald can only take so much rejection and disappointment before he leaves Jim alone for good. Neither of them realize, but both were meant for one another. Sure, they're both idiots and won't ever realize it, but just as Gotham brought back Jerome form the dead it also wills their union. Turns out Gotham isn't all that bad after all, it can be a little romantic too.I only changed their love story, everything else is pretty much the same except what I'll have to change in order to turn them into lovers!
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

I felt, for lack of a better word, irked. The reason behind this was simple, but relevant to my current situation. Despite the many, many, times my mother has accused me of running off with some ‘hussy’, I never understood the need for female companionship. They were pretty, yes, and I did feel something when they smiled at me or felt the need to flutter their eyes in my direction. Destain, mostly, but there was some form of sympathy for them. 

Men, on the other hand, was a subject that I enjoyed. Perhaps it was the need to feel safe. I was slim, never able to put on much weight, and I enjoyed the firm feel of a larger man’s body. Why wouldn’t I be interested in something that I felt a kinship to? Women I couldn’t understand, men I did to some extent. 

Gay. While it described my romantic and sexual interests it was a word that I hated with all my being. Anyone who called me that I killed, one way or another. Now I can’t. This person was someone I couldn’t kill. Someday soon I will, “I’m not sure what you are referring to, Butch.” I grit my teeth and frowned, sighing internally. 

The large man laughed heartily, “I’m just sayin’! You said you ain’t interested in women, so it has to be guys, right?” He sat down on the stool and gestured for a drink.

“I am not interested in pursuing romantic relationships at the moment,” I sneered slightly, “I do not see what is so big a deal.” I grabbed the drink handed to me and drank it quickly, asking for another.

Butch grinned and shrugged, “Whatever you say, Penguin.”

“You know I hate that name.” He chuckled at me. 

I can’t believe these people sometimes! I stood up angrily and stormed out the door. First the big buffoon called me gay and then reffered to me by that hated nickname! Fish Mooney and that idiotic old fool were already on my list, but this horrid man just made the same list. They would suffer terrible, horrible deaths. 

But I couldn’t do that just yet, I would need to add this to my plan and possibly extend the time period. It would all work out in the end, but right now I needed a distraction. I walked quickly down the street, in a hurry to get out of the cold. Not only was it cold, but it was about to rain. I don’t have a rain jacket and my umbrella wouldn’t be enough if the wind started up. I grit my teeth harder and kept walking. 

I yelped as someone crashed into me, sending me sprawling onto the ground. Looking up I nearly whimpered at who the man was. Jim Gordon, the detective. I hadn’t had the chance to meet him, I only saw him from afar, but I knew what kind of a man he was. I liked it, I liked him. His looks helped matters, of course. He sure was pretty looking. 

As he looked down at me his eyes widened, “I am so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going, work you know how it is.” He picked me up easily, set me down just as. He looked near panic.

I waved my hands and smiled nervously, “It’s fine, really. I’m perfectly alright.” I nearly stumbled back, until he caught my arm to steady me.

Gordon smiled, “How ‘bout I treat you to a drink, how about it?” I grinned and nodded. He chuckled and led the way to a local bar I didn’t know the name of. I never cared to know before, and if tonight goes well I might consider learning it. We sat down at a table near the back, “I haven’t eaten yet, do you mind?” 

I shook my head, “I haven’t either, what kind of food do they serve here, Mr….”

“Gordon, Jim Gordon. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. Um there’s burgers and other stuff. I’m not sure, I usually focus on the drinks.” 

I smiled, “Well I’m sure there’s something edible. I’m Oswald Cobblepott, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I must admit, I expected tonight to be tedious to say the very least.” I grinned and laughed. 

He gave me a puzzled look, “What do you mean? About tonight I mean.” 

I shrugged, “I just can’t sleep very well most nights, and books can only be reread so many times.” I waved off the concern and ordered some mac and cheese. Everything else was too greasy or it sounded made up and utterly disgusting. Gordon ordered a burger and fries. Simple, yet charming. 

Gordon smiled slightly at my order, “Um ah, isn’t there a library?” 

“Yes, but I’ve read everything there. They haven't gotten a new selection in years, and I don’t have the money to order some from out of the city or a car to drive to a library there.” The waitress, an older woman in her 60’s, left the dishes on the table and left with a smile. I smiled back. Gordon chuckled and went to eat. I smiled as he ate, he had obviously gone without food for at least a day. I merely picked at my food. 

I was glad that I had changed before leaving. Mother liked it better when I came home in clothes that didn’t have blood on them. I wore an oversized sweater and simple jeans. I had always looked better in light jeans and dark blue sweaters. Gordon had obviously just come from work, “So where do you work? If you don’t mind me asking that is.” 

He grimaced, “I’m a uh, detective for the GCPD, new,” He looked mildly embarrassed. It was a cute look for him, “Where do you work?”

Now it was my turn to be embarrassed, “I’m a nobody, my job title is of no consequence. Don’t worry about it.” I looked down at my mac and cheese, cheeks burning. Suddenly the embarrassment of the situation became overwhelming and I felt the abrupt need to leave before Gordon asked anymore questions. Gordon wrapped his hand around my arm before I could leave the table. 

HIs piercing blue eyes bore into my own, “It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me, but I won’t mind whatever it is,” I nearly scoffed, but the look in the other's eyes made me pause. He seemed sincere, despite the absurdity of that statement, “When I met my fiance, Barbra, she was only a young artist who had a lot of dreams. I was fresh out of army training and I-” I didn’t let him finish. 

This time I did scoff and ripped myself out of his vice-like grip. I snarled out, “I really don’t need your  _ charity _ , James Gordon. Now if you’ll excuse me.” I ignored his yelling in favor of storming out of the bar and down the street. I had forgotten about the women with whom Jim had fallen in love with. It hurt to have the harsh reminder that I would never, could never, be good enough for James Gordon. I wasn’t someone any sane person could love, and I just had to accept that. 

  
  
  


**_Time Skip_ **

I groaned as I walked down the street, yet happiness spread throughout my body. I had just started working for Don Moroni and made my way up to manager of a restaurant within a few days. I took care of the loose ends via some deserts and now everything is falling into place nicely. Not only that, but Barbra left my James! It could only go up from here.

My leg was killing me, however, and nothing I did could dull the pain. It had never set right after Fish Mooney broke it so viciously. I sneered at the thought of her. What a completely horrid woman. After she discovered my betrayal and I had asked for Jim Gordon to be tasked to kill me, I ended up being proven correct! He didn’t kill me, merely pretended to and then told me never to come back to Gotham. Now that did sting a bit, but now I’m back and ready to execute my revised plan at long last. 

I felt a vague sense of deja vu as I yelped, being sent to the ground, “Do people ever watch where they are going!” The words almost died in my throat when I saw who it was. 

Jim’s eyes widened, “You’re back. I thought I said-” I took my gun out and pointed it at him when he started to become angry. He paused and held up his hands backing up a step in the process. 

I frowned as I stood up with some difficulty, “Yes I know James, but I couldn’t just leave. I had plans, and my mother just couldn’t stay here alone, you know!” I sent a glare his way to keep him from speaking, “Now I must be off, I have a...now what is that phrase? A ‘hot date’?” I chuckled and put my gun away. 

Jim frowned deeper, “I’m sorry.”

Did I hear that right, “What did you just say?” 

He looked reproachful, “I said I’m sorry, Oswald. I should have tried to protect you. I should never have pretended to shoot you or tell you never to come back.”

I eyed him up and down, “Or threw me into the cold waters so ruthlessly.” Jim grimaced and nodded. I pondered it for a moment before smiling. The guilt must have been eating away at him ever since it happened. A man as self righteous as him could never have something like what happened sitting well with them. He was just too good for that, I supposed, “Now I really must be off, Mr. Gordon.” 

  
As I turned to leave Jim caught my arm, “Oswald, You uh,” I looked back at him in confusion, “You look nice, in the suit I mean. I mean the suit is nice, it’s nice.” He let me go, pursing his lips tightly. I felt stunned as he walked away. Did he really just say I looked good? Did he just compliment me? I felt me smile despite myself. How in the world did he make me feel like this? Well, I’m not going to look too much into it. Not right now, anyways. I did have a meeting with some workers of mine, they are going to  _ love  _ the desserts. 


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

This story is on hiatus, I am so sorry! I am trying to finish another story I am currently working on for the Harry Potter series, so please be patient! This is the next story I am going to finish. 


End file.
